


Nonhuman

by yikawahimegimi



Series: Nonhuman [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikawahimegimi/pseuds/yikawahimegimi
Summary: 坠崖之后，Will和Hannibal一起失踪了两年。FBI因一起连环杀人案抓住了他，但他们发现了一个惊人的事实。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Nonhuman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842817
Kudos: 3





	1. A profile to an unsub

**Author's Note:**

> 记住，本篇的Will和Hannibal都不是人类。

经过我们的调查，不明嫌犯目前的七个受害者都是东海岸地区的连环杀手。嫌犯是男性，很强壮，大约30-40岁，是高智商反社会人格，能够先于警察找到这些连环杀手并杀死他们。他作案非常残忍，毫无同情心，是个典型的精神变态。他展示受害者，这是一种强烈的自恋的表现，一般来说极度自恋的人对于自身的要求很高，他们会非常理性，大多事业成功，他们是人群中的焦点，会使用各种方式来吸引他人的主意。但现场的细节表示嫌犯正处于一种从长期压抑中恢复自我的感性状态。他很有可能刚刚从某种极端环境中脱离，有可能是精神病院或者监狱。  
他的作案像是义务警察，但他并不是传统意义上的义警。他杀死受害者并不是因为他们逃脱了法律的制裁，而是他想，同时也是在嘲笑警方的无能。他很熟悉开膛手，甚至可以说仰慕他。嫌犯有意识的模仿切萨皮克开膛手的作案方式，义务警察一般是警局或者相关单位的内部人员，所以他很有可能是当时侦办开膛手案子的警察或者能拿到具体资料的法院人员。他将受害者改造成他想象中的样子，并且拿走他们的一部分，很有可能也吃掉它们。就像是切萨皮克开膛手杀死兰德蒂尔一样。他的能力非常出众，是那种无法掩盖为常人的优秀才能，因此不明嫌犯绝不可能寂寂无名。这种类型的不明嫌犯会主动参与到案件侦查中，所以留意那些过度关注案件的人。  
他的作案手法除了对开膛手的模仿以外，还有他极具个人特征的地方。每一个受害者的尸体边都有风信子和罂粟花，分别有重生，死亡之爱以及蜕变这样的衍生意 而受害者尸体被精心改造成他想象中的样子，这一切都在强调“转变”。他最近受到了很大的刺激，这个刺激使他转变成如今的样子，不明嫌犯想让我们知道他的转变，他希望得到媒体的注意，所以要关注所有给媒体提供线索的人。  
不明嫌犯能够伪装成正常人的样子，他的外貌很不错，可以轻松的取得他人信任。他说话很有感染力，能够欺骗他的受害者，而没人能察觉他的本质。他了解外科知识，但没有或很少亲身实践，这也是我们推测他是警局内部人员的原因。他接受良好教育，有一定资产，他有一栋带有地下室的房子，又或者是仓库，暗室等能让他“改变”受害者的空间。他没有家庭，没有牵挂，也许曾有妻子但已经离婚。  
要注意的是，只有最后一个女性受害者的死因为失血过多，而她的尸体摆放很明显带上了他大量的私人情感，为此他甚至改变了作案特征。查查跟这个受害者的人际网，还有和她长得很像的女性，她很有可能也是某起案件的受害者。


	2. Death is not our ending

Hannibal跪在床边，用轻柔的抚摸把Will带回他身边。Will原本飘忽在天花板和墙壁之间的目光聚焦在他脸上，凝视着他。他伸出手，拇指在颧骨上移动，滑过眼眶，他能想象那里变成一片漆黑的空洞时的模样。他描摹着Hannibal脸的弧度，沿着骨头的棱角向下直到他能感受到薄薄皮肤下奔腾的血液，胸膛平稳的起伏，心脏强有力的跳动。他是如此生机勃勃，苍白灯光被他坚实的背影遮挡，在Will的身上投下一片阴影。他很难想象Hannibal的死亡，他会怎样死去，是在狩猎中被猎物反杀，还是随着时间的流逝垂垂老矣，在病床上停止呼吸，又或者是由他精心策划的盛大的落幕？但Will知道的，即使是食人魔，在死亡的边界线上挣扎时也与常人并无差别。  
Will的手停在Hannibal的胸口，鲜活的生命在他手中跃动。在Will见过Hannibal奉献给他的一切之后，他怎么能容忍这颗心脏不再跳动，又怎么能容忍他不在自己身边。  
他被切开了。从头骨开始，Hannibal重复着他未完的工作，额头上愈合的伤疤再次被割开，骨锯工作时发出的尖利噪音也没能阻碍Will听到他的安慰。他轻吟着但丁的诗句，义无反顾地走进地狱的大门。鲜血流淌在他的脸上，渗进身下的床单。Will的大脑从颅骨中释放，奇怪的是他仍然在思考，甚至还能感受到瓷盘冰凉的触感。  
接下来是躯干，他的连体衣不知何时消失不见，这让它成功逃离被血浸透的命运。Hannibal总是偏爱内脏，Y型的解剖线让他的腹腔暴露在空气中，开胸器则打开了被肋骨保护的胸腔。Will的眼球随着他的动作而移动，年长者则回给他一个微笑。暗红色的内脏还在进行最后的工作，而它们被细心地转移到不同的容器中，剩下一个空荡荡的身体。Will揣测着那种空洞感，像是在零下十度的天气里深吸一口气时冰冷空气涌进肺部的感觉，但更加广阔。切下四肢花的时间没有他想象的长，Hannibal从根部下手，沿着关节处的骨头缝隙分离躯干和四肢，再将它们斩开变为上下两段。Will清晰地看到自己是如何被切分成如此多不同的部分，它们都被细心地保存，最终会被吞进捕食者的肚子里去。他会尊重他身体的每一部分，因为Will就是这么做的。Hannibal仍然看着他，满怀柔情。  
“我已经完成了约定。”Will听见自己的思想在房间里回荡。  
“我总是遵守我的誓言，你比任何人都要明白。”Hannibal粗糙的手擦过他的嘴唇，用Will自己的血为他因失血和海水浸泡而苍白的唇抹上赤红。“晚安，Will。”

他睁开眼睛，与梦境中相同的房间和灯光。不同的是，身边的人消失不见，而他的身体也完好无损。现实比梦境要残酷得多。  
“你好，Will。”伴随着拖动椅子的吱吱声，熟悉的声音从玻璃墙外传来。Will用手撑着床让自己坐起来，看向外面那个坐在椅子上的人。  
“你好，Alana。”他的声音出乎意料的冷漠，仿佛他面对的不是他的老朋友而是无关紧要的路人。  
“Will，我想和你做个交易。”Alana尽量让自己的语气显得柔和。她微笑着，在Will看来这笑容虚伪至极。  
Will眯着眼睛看她，随即发出一声嗤笑：“Jack Crawfard这次不亲自过来了？”  
Alana叹息着：“这是为你好，Will。我们在尽可能让你不被判死刑。”  
Will决定浪费一点时间听他们无趣的谈判内容，毕竟他现在闲得很：“我不畏惧死刑，说点别的。”他站起来，靠在玻璃和水泥墙面的交接处，这让Alana不得不侧过去看他。一种策略，她相信这是Will想要在这次谈话中占上风的证明。而Will表现出的任何对谈话的兴趣都让她高兴，Jack已经碰了足够多次的壁，导致她不得不参与进这场荒诞的游戏。  
她斟酌了一下语言：“我们给你更好的环境，更舒服的床，单人的洗手间，还有足够多的书，以及在监控下的外出放风权。”  
“听起来不错，你们想得到什么？”Will露出一个微笑，这让Alana毛骨悚然，太相似了，她想，和Hannibal的微笑几乎一模一样。  
“Hannibal Lecter的下落。”她一字一顿的说出这句话。  
Will收敛了那个微笑，变为一开始的冷淡，甚至称得上冷酷，“理所当然的要求。”他开始在牢房里转圈，Alana不得不追随着他的身影挪动视线，天平正在倾斜，而她试图说服自己这不过是困兽之斗。时间像是放缓了一样，她盯着Will的目光甚至有些疲累，而他只是来回踱步。最后，他站到了玻璃墙的正中间，额头贴在冰冷的墙面上。这让Alana更加清晰地看见了他右脸上的伤疤。  
“这算什么，榨干我的最后价值？”他的声音很轻，但Alana还是从中察觉出了敌意。  
“不，不，我想救你。”她主动靠近Will，用行动表达她的善意，“你受Hannibal的影响太深了，让我帮你，Will。”她甚至把手伸过墙上的通风口，试图触碰他，但被躲开了。  
“你是诚实的。”Will向后退了一步，他闭上眼睛，话语中的敌意褪去。  
“我一直都为你着想。请告诉我Hannibal在哪，我们不会让他伤害你。”Alana言辞恳切，发自内心地请求他。  
他沉默着，空气宛如凝固一样沉重。Alana收回手，坐回椅子上，她抑制不住自己露出失望的神情。  
“去悬崖上。”Will冷不防地开口。Alana一时未反应过来他说了什么，随即难以置信地睁大眼睛。“你说——”  
Will转身不去面对她：“去悬崖上。”  
“这…是真的对吧，Will？”她小心翼翼地确认。  
“向我承诺，Alana。”他没有回答她的话，“Don't dig in。”  
Alana实在是太过喜悦以至于没听清他的话。她不知道为什么Will让她不要深究，但她还是做出了保证。  
“当然，我保证。”Will并没有回答她，而Alana也不期待他的回答，她用勉强能保持优雅的最快速度走出了地下囚笼，欣喜在她的心里回荡。  
囚室再一次安静下来，Will偏过头，Hannibal站在他身边。  
“你会生气吗？”  
“不。”Hannibal转身与他对视，“我尊重你的选择。”  
Will抿起嘴：“这听起来像是'我生气了'的另一个说法。”  
医生微笑起来：“你认为他会生气。”  
Will不再跟他说话，而是躺回床上。让他逃避，他想要逃避，他的Hannibal，真实的Hannibal，已经死去的事实。他幻想中的人坐在床边，如梦中一样俯身看他。  
“I will come back。”  
他分不清那是真实还是虚幻，但他露出了纯粹如孩童般的微笑，沉入幸福的梦境。

“Will！”他捂住耳朵。  
“Will！”不，别吵我，我不想醒来。  
“Will Graham！”他被吵醒了。Will不满地睁开眼睛，Hannibal已经消失了。Jack再一次大声呼叫他的名字。他不得不转身去面对他的前上司。  
Will僵住了。Jack手里拿着一个黑色盒子。那个熟悉的，由他亲手埋下的盒子。木盒上的锁孔很明显被暴力的打开过，它支离破碎，就像是他埋葬的那个人一样。  
他怎么能，他怎么敢，他————他掘开了坟墓，即使是对他们来说那也是太过侮辱性的行为。  
更加令他愤怒的事情还在后面。Alana站在Jack的身后，像是在躲避他一样，把自己完全的隐藏在这位探员的身后。  
她欺骗了我。  
我相信她，而她欺骗我。  
Will发出一声低沉的吼叫，他扑了上去，接着沉重地撞击在玻璃墙上，但这没有阻止他的疯狂。他的表情像是择人而噬的野兽，残忍无情。来访者下意识的后退以躲避他的怒火。  
“You lied to me！”他咆哮着，咬牙切齿。Jack眉头纠结成一团，Will的反应超出他想象的激烈，而他必须得知Will在Hannibal的死亡中扮演了什么角色。  
“Hannibal死了吗？你杀了他吗？”他询问道。  
Will并不回答，他的怒火似乎平息了些许，但他仍然以可怕的眼神盯着他们。他从喉咙深处吐出威胁性的咆哮，像是只被侵犯领地的野兽。有那么一瞬间，Jack看见他的眼睛变了颜色。上帝啊，他在心里大叫。Jack相信自己是看错了，否则他怎么会觉得Will的眼睛变成了红色，那样纯粹的血红不应该出现在人类的身上。他眨了眨眼，那幻觉就这样消失不见。  
他再度发问：“Will！你杀了Hannibal吗！”  
“闭嘴！”Will尖叫起来，他展现出了前所未有的痛苦，Jack发誓他绝对看清了Will释放出的那些情感，就像是他失去Abigail时一样的痛苦表情，甚至比那更加悲痛。  
他被追上了。  
后悔和负罪感追了他两年，它们只在他独自躺在床上时悄悄爬上他的后背，又在他潜入梦境时被悄无声息地击碎。但它们仍然追逐着他。那伟大的，有力的双手将他从海中托起，赋予他新的生命，叫他从人世的蛹中释放。那双手的主人为Will呈上他的心，奉献他的血肉，给予他自由，然后把选择的权利交给他。  
Hannibal用他自己作为赌注，他胜利了。在坠落之后，Will意识到他已经无可避免地倒向另一边，他们的界限从未如此模糊。  
他向后退去，放任自己倒在床上，倒进回忆里。Will很少如此，如今除了那里以外他无处可归。

「They love and kill they love」  
「And eat what they love」

Will回到他的记忆宫殿里。他曾经拥有的那条溪流在大海面前显得苍白无力，因此他大刀阔斧地改变了他的世界，如今层叠的宫殿才是他的栖身之所。所有伤害与背叛都仍然存在于宫殿里，他没有忘记也不会忘记，但他对Hannibal归来的渴望压过了它们。  
抬头时相交的星座映入他的双眼，水平线上夺目的猎户座为他指明前路。他推开沉重的雕花大门，踏过彩绘的瓷砖地面，追逐那个熟悉的背影。前庭是相同的，也许说他们共享这一方世界更好。巴勒莫的教堂——他永远能在这里找到Hannibal，他明白这一点。  
Will在他身边落座，与他并肩。他看向圣坛上的耶稣受难像，期冀着神迹。  
他在恍惚中开口，“基督在死后第三日复活，而你自诩为神，Hannibal。”  
“Will。”他这样回答，“神选择Noah作为救世主，让他建造方舟，叫他挑选人与动物上船以躲避灭世的洪水。”  
“我是你选择的Noah吗？”  
“不，”他微笑着，“你是这个世界，大海是你的重生。”  
Will凝视他，寒冷侵蚀他的四肢，他又一次回到悬崖下的大海里。过去的两年里他常常在无星的深夜里被恐惧缠上，他害怕Hannibal再也不会回来，害怕自己在太过漫长的孤独里崩解。但Hannibal握住了他的手，将他拥入怀中。  
不必害怕，Will听到他这样说，因为我必照样与你同在；我必不撇下你，也不丢弃你。


End file.
